


【OVERLORD】帝國一日遊（迪米＆安茲）

by BARUSU



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARUSU/pseuds/BARUSU
Summary: 迪米跟安茲去帝國買禮物給其他NPC的故事
Kudos: 4





	【OVERLORD】帝國一日遊（迪米＆安茲）

**Author's Note:**

> 老樣子的全都是妄想

「——嗯？」

安茲看著手中的水滴墜鍊，水滴是用藍色寶石切割而成，蘊含魔力的寶石。當然，這是一個課金道具。名為隱蔽之鍊，在YGGDRASIL中，完全幻化來欺敵的功能非常方便，但公會中自己不需要這種道具，即使抽到也只是放著不管而已。

「雖然我完全忘了有這個東西……嘛、算了。」

喃喃自語的安茲使用了《訊息》，使用的對象則是—--

×

「打擾了。安茲大人。」

不出半分鐘迪米烏哥斯便來到了他的房內，行禮詢問是否有急事。

「我打算出去一下。做為護衛你就跟著我去吧。這會打擾到你的休假嗎？如果你有自己要做的事的話也不勉強——」

「我非常熱意。不如說請讓我跟著您去吧。」回答得異常熱烈的迪米烏哥斯在他還未說完話時便這麼回答。

「……是、是嗎。另外我這次不是以冒險者飛飛的身分外出，而是以一般的人類身分。因此非必要時我不會使用魔法。然後，我會用這個道具變成人類。」

安茲拿出隱蔽之鍊在迪米烏哥斯面前說著。

「屬下明白。」

「那，去準備一下，之後到第一層等我。我也得更衣。」

「是。」迪米烏哥斯欠身鞠躬後退了出門。

目送迪米烏哥斯離開後，安茲嘆了口氣。

他在想要出去的話果然還是一個人比較自在。不過，這要是被賽巴斯發現……或是任何一個納薩力克的人員知道的話，除了會被老管家訓話，被亂想自己是不是不要他們的這種事也很有可能發生。

因此就算安茲其實也並不想讓迪米烏哥斯跟著他外出——因為這樣實在太累了，而且他也聰明的可怕，被懷疑會很麻煩——然而這時候跟著他休假的也只有迪米烏哥斯。

……當然不要出去也是個選擇，不過他屬於人類殘渣的那份好奇與疲勞一直驅使著他去行動。

另外，這也是想要從外面帶點什麼回來給這些努力維持大墳墓運作的守護者——孩子們——的獎賞。

即使不管什麼東西可能都比這裡（納薩力克）原有的不值，但對於某種程度是自己的孩子的NPC來說，他就是想帶禮物給他們。

再度確認完自己的打算後，他抬起頭環視了房間一圈。他的房間非常大，無論是寢室、浴室、還是辦公室都是非常大的空間，因此必須花點時間才能走到放著衣物的更衣間裡，而問題就在於——他的衣服很多。

由於在YGGDRASIL裡買的衣服多得不像話，即使經過整理也要花點時間挑選，最重要的是他通常也不會拿來穿，只以稀有度來決定要不要買。

但話說回來，這個世界的平民是怎麼穿的呢？自己好像沒有符合這邊類型的衣服……可是不穿得普通一點就會太吸引人……飛飛的時候已經夠了，想要更輕鬆一點啊。

這樣想的安茲，努力回想著耶·蘭提爾的平民的服裝。仔細挑選後卻找不太到相似的衣服，看來只能加個外袍稍微蓋一下了。

解決了煩惱，安茲戴上隱蔽之鍊。不過，幻化成的模樣是原本做為人類、鈴木悟的樣子。

「……欸？不能變成別的嗎？」

自己的臉已經很久沒見過了，用手摸的時候沒有直接陷進去，摸起來也很正常，就像一般人類的皮膚。只是觸感有些冷，可能是因為安茲本身已經沒有血液可以保持體溫了吧。

但這原本的臉、身體都與這世界的人相差許多，首先鈴木悟是黑髮黑眼，由於曬不到太陽膚色有點蒼白，體型也稍嫌瘦弱了點，最後是怎麼說都只能形容成平凡的臉。

由於無論怎麼重複發動道具都是這種模樣，安茲已經決定用原本的臉外出。他盯著許久未見的自己的臉，發覺到些微的不同。

那就是頭髮好像變長了。

「要剪一下嗎？但要沒時間了……嗯？指甲也變長了？」

他盯著撩著頭髮的手指看，最後還是決定先把指甲剪好，頭髮則是先綁起來。

把大致儀容都整理好後，他捏了捏自己的臉，把臉頰的肉都捏起來也一點都不會痛。用刀子劃過手掌後——這當然也不會痛——傷口流出紅色的液體，聞起來有淡淡的鐵銹味，被切開的傷口看起來倒是很正常，傷口也在抹去血液後用魔力馬上恢復。不過，雖然那液體有著血的味道但應該是假血吧？畢竟受傷也感覺不到疼痛，整個軀殼（肉身）應該都是道具效果才對。

「……不愧是課金道具呢。」

自言自語的安茲從道具箱裡拿出了眼鏡、無限水壺與刻著精緻花紋的玻璃杯，到了一點水在杯子裡，雖說他並不覺得渴—--

×

迪米烏哥斯看著他的樣子有些遲疑，卻依然認出了他。安茲不對他的遲疑感到冒犯，畢竟原本的外表在納薩力克裡根本沒人見過。

惡魔看起來沒有什麼變化，因為他與人類相似的地方本來就比較多，最讓人感覺到差別的只在於不見的尾巴與平常戴著的眼鏡被拿下後、鏡片底下的寶石雙睛變成銀灰色的瞳孔。

「讓你久等了。迪米烏哥斯。」

「不會。安茲大人想到哪裡去呢？」

「我想去帝國一趟。」

「——安茲大人，恕我無理。但您休息的時候也要工作嗎？」

「這不是工作。我只是想出去走走。」安茲平淡地說著，內心裡卻在想難道是我工作的太過頭讓你覺得我都沒有在休息嗎？

「原來如此！請原諒屬下無知。」

「我原諒你。那麼就出發吧……不過，怎麼了嗎？迪米烏哥斯。為什麼一直看著我的臉？」

「失禮了、因為總覺得安茲大人氣色似乎很糟。這或許只是我眼花了。」

……有嗎？安茲在內心小聲地說道，差點摸上自己的臉。

安茲，或者說鈴木悟，處於2138的現實世界裡，平民常態處於虛弱，無法從食物獲取營養，空氣又是汙穢渾濁，他知道自己的身體比起守護者（NPC）來說還要不健康，可應該還沒到『很糟』的情況才對。

「不，我沒有任何不適。這個道具是依照現有外表做出幻化的。」

後段完全是安茲亂掰，但道具只有一個，所以十之八九可以謊騙過去。

「原來如此。」

「那麼話題到此為止，該走了。來。」

「遵命。」

1.

帝都北市場是工作者（黑工）時常會聚集拍賣自己二手道具的地方。安茲在不久前已經來過這裡，在全都是金髮的帝國人民中，黑髮的安茲與迪米烏哥斯很顯眼。就算他倆都穿著連帽外袍，但只看從底下露出的些微髮色仍是能夠知曉他們並非本地人。

安茲選擇從這裡開始逛的原因是，儘管這裡的魔法道具對安茲一點用處也沒有，但在這裡不會遇到偷竊等麻煩事。因此單純作為逛街算是非常愜意。

走出北市場後時間已經到了正午。

安茲停下腳步，對迪米烏哥斯說話。他們雙方都互稱對方的假名，但安茲還是用只有兩人能聽見的聲音問他。

「你還沒吃過飯吧？」

「我已攜帶了不需進食的道具，請不用擔心。」

「那麼拿下它。」

「……欸？」

「按時吃飯是很重要的事。我也說了要過健康的生活吧？」

驚訝的表情維持了一瞬間。

「是的。非常抱歉。我馬上解除道具。」

「嗯……對了。你還不知道這個身體能夠進食吧。」安茲在對方說話前接著說道：「所以，你就跟我一起吃吧。因為現在我的身分是普通人，你也只是我的同伴。」

本來想說什麼的迪米烏哥斯完全無法反駁。

他想身為下屬的自己怎麼能跟高貴的大人一同用餐，但是現在也只能這樣。

而且，即使撇除他無法反駁這點來說，他也不可能拒絕的了安茲。

所以—--

「……那麼我明白了。與您一同用餐是我的榮幸。」

×

或許是看出站在自己的身旁的迪米烏哥斯有些坐立不安，安茲出聲詢問。

「怎麼了？」

「沒、沒事。」

這反而更有事了。安茲在內心這麼想著。

還是說，迪米烏哥斯是在緊張？這樣的話反應還挺有趣的呢，而且意外地相當可愛。

安茲沒有把心裡想的事情表現在臉上，這該說訓練有佳嗎，他裝作不知情屬下的異狀說話。

「那……我隨意幫你點了食物，你會介意嗎？」

「不會。不如說非常感謝。」

如此說著的迪米烏哥斯臉上已經恢復平常的笑容，安茲想如果是自己在這種情況下可能不會那麼快就恢復成平常的模樣，這該說不愧是迪米烏哥斯嗎？

然後他們找了店內的一個小角落坐著，安茲坐在迪米烏哥斯的對面，突然想到迪米烏哥斯總是在笑著——任誰看見都會說那是溫柔的微笑——也因此他根本不懂那笑臉底下到底藏了些什麼。

過了大約半秒察覺到一直盯著別人臉看有些失禮這件事，他只好環顧一下周圍。店內稱不上是華麗卻也沒什麼大問題，木製的桌椅也很乾淨，沒有沾到任何汙漬。

幾分鐘後餐點送上桌前。食物有著聞起來還不錯的香味，在方才都還無法食用任何食物的安茲把午飯放入口中—--

在那邊只能吃毫無味道的營養口糧，世界也早已是污穢不堪，在那種地方什麼樣的美食都會變得難以下嚥，在這裡卻不一樣，與那邊相比這裡簡直就是天堂，也就因為這樣飲食的慾望就又回來了。

大概是覺得安茲遲遲沒有下一步的動作覺得不解，迪米烏哥斯開口問他是不是食物不合胃口。

「……不。食物沒問題。」瞬間回神的安茲裝做什麼事都沒發生的模樣回答——他甚至想稱讚自己的演技已經非常熟練。「你覺得味道如何？」

「普通。」

……也是呢，畢竟那邊世界狀況太糟糕了。只要是體會過那邊的糟糕程度，這種普通的食物都會變成美食。

之後來到市中心的廣場，廣場連接著其他道路，當然也連著帝都的中央馬路。中央馬路的人行道設有小型護欄，並一直到延伸到廣場的入口處。

幾乎所有道路的商店都與攤販相鄰。而其中最大的共通點是，大多人臉上都洋溢著微笑。眼神也充滿活力。

安茲上次來過時就已經知道王國與帝國的差距。能在這樣的地方生活，人民一定非常愛戴自己的皇帝。

一邊想著上次沒有仔細看實在太遺憾了，也因此這樣的分心讓他沒躲過從側方跑來的孩童——不是人類的安茲不會因為這種撞擊而有影響，只有對方會被反彈的力道撞回去。

「……這樣很危險啊。沒事吧？」

「沒、沒事。對不起撞到你。」

想著要伸手拉他起身、但孩子已經急急忙忙地站起來，道歉後為了與同伴會合而跑開了。

「真是失禮。」迪米烏哥斯悄聲說道，「那孩子有弄髒您的衣服嗎？」

「沒關係。只是小孩子就算了吧。」

「您是如此慈悲的大人啊。我明白了。」

也好還吧——安茲這麼想。不過畢竟納薩力克里的全都是異型種，對著人類不會有什麼好感，這也不能怪他們。

比起被小孩撞到這種微不足道的事情，安茲比較在意出門前就想好的買禮物回去的方案。他看著街道的攤販，對迪米烏哥斯問話。

「話說回來，你覺得該買些什麼回去比較好呢？畢竟除了我跟你以外大部分的人都不常外出。」

「只要是您所賞賜都是最好的——不過我知道您不想聽這樣的話。」迪米烏哥斯出於習慣動作抬起手就要推動眼鏡——但突然意識眼鏡現在並不再臉上，所以迪米烏哥斯的手掌在半空中停頓一下後便收回去了。安茲很疑惑為什麼迪米烏哥斯就算這樣也很優雅，果然個人魅力就是不同的吧。

「……您是慰勞平常大家用心工作才賞賜禮物的吧。我認為不用送太貴重的東西。因為用心工作也不過是我們應該要做的。」

「是嗎……嗯？」在得到回答後踏出步伐的安茲又停下腳步。他聞到了茶香味，這個氣味在很久之前似乎聞過——就像原本世界的上司從富裕層帶回來的茶包所泡出來的味道相似。

「……很久沒喝茶了呢。」他小聲地自言自語。

「？」

迪米烏哥斯看著安茲的側臉，自己的主人稍微矮了些，忽然安茲轉過頭來，雖是些微的身高差卻也讓主人仰視著自己。

瞬間迪米烏哥斯覺得自己應該要低下頭來才是，但安茲要求與他外出時要把他當作一般人。

安茲沒有察覺他的苦惱，只是這麼問他是否喜歡喝茶。

「是的。我喜歡。」

他的主人因為這個答覆對他微笑了。看起來心情似乎還不錯。

「太好了。我也是。雖然上次喝的時候已經有點久……不過我滿喜歡這種味道。」

平常的安茲只剩下骨頭，所以實際而言沒有人能清楚明白他的表情，現在的是道具效果才讓迪米烏哥斯明確地看見主人的微笑。

如此溫柔的笑容啊。

惡魔心想這樣的表情怎能讓低等的生物（人類）看見呢。溫柔的安茲大人是他——這個世界的他們——納薩力克所有人的光芒。

滿懷著慈悲，賢明的君主。

這就是安茲·烏爾·恭——飛鼠——41無上至尊之主。

哪怕只讓這位大人牽動嘴角微笑、哪怕是為這位大人獻上性命都是致福。

因此必須去除那些會阻擋安茲大人的障礙。這世界必定要獻給他們的主人。

安茲不知道迪米烏哥斯在想什麼，在對方思考的同時他繼續說道：「我記得是蘋果吧，把蘋果與紅茶加在一起的味道我挺喜歡的。」

「那麼回去的時候讓料理長為您準備。」

「就這樣吧。不過……」安茲看著周遭，他沒看見什麼能夠當禮物的東西，雖早就知道這些道具或物品對守護者們沒什麼用，卻沒料到會是完全無用的地步。

他知道只要是自己送的守護者都會用狂喜的心情接過，但這樣的盲目讓安茲有股無法形容的難過——不到被壓抑的程度，但這樣的感覺一直存在。

「可以的話，」安茲的思想被聲音打斷了，是迪米烏哥斯：「禮物請由我挑選。」

平常的話，安茲會假裝思考一下後就會交給他了。

然而這次他想要自己來，不管是作為主人還是基於守護者是朋友們製作的NPC來說，他都想要自己來挑選。

但果然還是沒辦法的吧，因為在之前他都還只是個平凡人啊。現實中既沒有可以送禮的人也沒有所謂的朋友會送他禮物。

「……確定嗎？」

「是的。」

「……那好吧。同樣作為守護者一員的你更了解他們也是很正常的，但我的工作就這樣丟給你也不太好。所以——」安茲停頓了一會，他在琢磨著話語：「就先從你的禮物開始挑起吧。畢竟你平常就已經很忙了，現在還要陪著我出門。」

「非常感謝！但屬下並無缺乏什麼。這次的機會能夠先行保留嗎？」

有些意外他會這麼說，所以安茲沉默了半秒後才接著回答。

「如果你堅持的話。」

「非常謝謝您。」

他這麼微笑地道謝。

迪米烏哥斯想要的其實就只有那麼一個而已。

那就是安茲一直領導著牠們下去。若沒了主人（安茲），沒了服侍的對象，那麼他的一生也不過就那樣而已。

他可以說在創造主離開後，這條命就已經完全是安茲的了。所以他想要的已經實現了。只要安茲在這裡，他就毫無所求。

×

樂活的街道中，天空聚集的烏雲下起了大雨，反應不過來的人們被雨水打溼了衣裳，迪米烏哥斯則乾脆的脫下自己的外袍替安茲擋雨。

「請您忍耐一下。」

「我沒關係、比起這個先找可以躲雨的地方。」

他們的外袍都沒有防水的效用，持續淋雨的狀況下終究會溼透。但也不可能跑去之前住的高級飯店。

而且現在設定的身份也住不起那種旅館。於是，最後選擇躲雨的地方是離最近的店家。

迪米烏哥斯的外袍已經淌著水，看起來充分著吸收了水分。腳下的地板也被外袍所滴下的水浸溼。

因為大部分雨水都不是淋在自己身上，安茲只有一點溼氣殘留在頭髮上而已。而懷中的物品也完好無損，沒有被雨水打溼。

「……沒考慮到會下雨，抱歉。」

「這不是您的錯。」

我就算淋點雨也不會怎樣啊。不過這麼說的話，迪米烏哥斯八成不會聽。安茲在內心默默腹誹，一邊向看起來像是店長的人致歉。

「不會。可如果想要買衣服的話來我這是對的。」看起來有點年紀、但眼神還很有活力的中年男子看著迪米烏哥斯，「你們的衣服似乎很高級啊。可我們最上位的服裝材質也不會輸的。」

「我明白了。不過，雖然有點失禮、但至少能先讓我的同伴擦乾頭髮嗎？」

「沒問題。我也不希望我的客人感冒。」

雖然迪米烏哥斯（惡魔）應該是不會感冒的，安茲仍然是向男人道謝。

「……機會難得，就幫你買件新衣服吧。」

想來想去，安茲還是決定這麼做。

花這筆錢的事另外算——畢竟被雨淋溼、沒有想到會下雨的可能性不是迪米烏哥斯的錯。而且害別人的衣服溼透還不想點辦法，這樣的傢伙只會惹人怨吧。

「非常感謝。」迪米烏哥斯拿著毛巾——男人給的——擦乾了頭髮。

「客人需不需要也買件新衣服呢？」男人對著安茲說話。

「我？」

「沒錯。我的店絕對可以做出最適合客人的服裝。」

「唔嗯……你怎麼看呢？」安茲向迪米烏哥斯尋求想法，沒有直接拒絕是因為這樣顯得太無情了。

「我覺得這是不錯的主意。」迪米烏哥斯笑著說。

「……那就這樣吧。」

「我馬上開始準備。不讓客人有最好最適合的服裝有違我們的宗旨。」

「啊啊。那就拜託了。」

「沒問題。請不用擔心。」

準備好迪米烏哥斯的衣物後，男人讓安茲到側邊的房間——迪米烏哥斯走出來的那間。裡面陳列著各種布料及一些成衣，除此之外還有各種的裁縫用具。

「現在我得幫客人量尺寸，請不要介意。」

安茲嗯了一聲當做回應，店長替安茲脫下外袍，本來戴在外袍內的水滴墜鍊在店內的魔法光下，閃著璀燦的亮光。

×

原本想要輕鬆逛街的安茲對自己這身服飾感到無語。

並不是不好看，真要說的話這件衣服非常適合安茲。能讓自己原本平凡的臉配上這種衣服實在是太厲害了，他感到不自在的原因只是當初自己並沒有『換衣服』的打算。只是看到迪米烏哥斯的笑臉無法直接拒絕。

付賬後走出房間，看到迪米烏哥斯站在窗前，望著外面的雨景。

「最近很常下雨呢。」

男人說道，安茲則是想著他挑錯時間出門了。

像是明白安茲在想什麼，店長對著他說可以等到雨停後再離開。

「是嗎。那還真是感謝。」

安茲走到迪米烏哥斯的身旁，「你覺得如何？」

「很適合。」

那是溫柔的笑容——正因他一直都這樣笑著，所以安茲分辨不出來是不是真的如此。

安茲正想開口，不過店長的聲音卻先傳來。

「我想問客人一件事。」

迪米烏哥斯瞥了一眼男人，眼神裡的溫柔馬上消失無蹤。

「怎麼了？」

「鈴木先生是貴族嗎？」

並不是。

然而安茲沒有直接回答，他煩惱著該說什麼才好，並努力不讓臉上的表情出現變化。

「被看出來那就沒辦法了。」

——嗯？

在說什麼呢，安茲稍微看了迪米烏哥斯一下，對於他接下去的話，產生了一瞬間的混亂。

「我的主人是貴族這件事希望你能保密。主人來到這裡只想過平凡的生活。」

「放心好了。我不會說出去。只是看您們的服裝與外袍質料非常好感到疑惑。我也曾為貴族製作過衣服，只看材質就能知道它的價值。」

安茲現在內心充滿著『那是因為我沒有平民的衣服』、『原來我是貴族我都不知道呢』的吐槽與崩潰感，卻還是死命的裝出他所認知的貴族口吻說話。

「就是這樣。對於那種事我已經厭倦了。」

「真是抱歉，帶給像您這樣親切的貴族困擾還請原諒。」

安茲微笑著，用盡全力裝出溫和的態度：「沒關係。你會這樣想也是難免的。」

「那麼鈴木大人，雨也停了，我們是否該走了呢？」

「說的也是。要是再下雨會很麻煩呢。」

他說，要是現在有人能感受安茲的內心——就算只有一秒，肯定會被安茲的慌亂嚇一跳吧。

接著安茲不著痕跡的嘆氣了。

大地飄散著雨後的溼氣，乾淨的空氣總是能讓人打起精神，儘管安茲是不死族從根本來說不需要呼吸，他還是很享受這樣的清新空氣。只因這是在那邊世界絕對無法體會的。

走在街道上的安茲看著周圍的建築，然後，安茲的視線朝向身旁的迪米烏哥斯—--

「怎麼了嗎？鈴木大人。」

「呃、沒事。只是你這身衣服很適合你啊。」

「謝謝您的誇獎。」

「嗯。話說你是第一次跟我這樣逛街吧。你覺得怎樣呢？」

「能跟在您身邊是我最大的榮幸。」

「這、這樣啊。不過我還是想知道你對帝國的印象如何。」

「帝國的印象嗎……國家的皇帝把這裡整治的還不錯，以人類來說算及格了。」

聽見這個回答的安茲，第一個理解的是自己永遠達不到迪米烏哥斯的及格分數，受到了打擊。

這樣繁榮的帝國在迪米烏哥斯看來只是及格嗎？

明明只是出來逛街為什麼我覺得胃好痛？我不是沒有那東西的嗎？話說回來、管理國家什麼的，我根本就不會。可是也不能全部丟給雅兒貝德或迪米烏哥斯，他們也有事要忙啊。

或許是對沒有說話的安茲感到遲疑，迪米烏哥斯傳來詢問的眼神。

「……不，沒什麼。只是想到差不多該回去了。另外，」安茲把背包拿給他。那是個用牛皮製作的側背包，裡面所放著的就是給守護者們的禮物。「這個先給你保管。裡面的東西由你分給其他守護者。」

「屬下明白了。」

迪米烏哥斯微笑著、用那溫柔的聲音這樣說道。

2.

兩個穿著連帽外袍的人影在離帝國首都稍遠的林間小路中，帝都的治安算是良好，但這裡卻是危險地帶。

因為這條路現在並不常有人走了，在多次的道路修整中也已不在主要通路內，入口處基本也是半封閉，卻因為是捷徑偶爾還是會有人——通常都是工作者或冒險者會經過這裡。

以工作者、冒險者的裝扮來說，他們兩人就像普通旅人一樣。遠看就只是穿著樸素的外袍而已，沒有其他裝備。偶爾從外袍底下露出來的服裝也沒有看見任何武器。

但使用具有遠視功能的道具來看的話，裡面的衣服縫有帝都最高級的服裝店特有的花紋。

最重要的是，他們在連帽外袍底下露出來的髮色不是常見的金髮，而是黑色。一個皮膚有些蒼白，另一個比較高的膚色則較為深黝。

兩人用細微的聲音對話，不知道在說些什麼，仔細看的話，稍矮的那一方從外袍內伸出手來，手指戴戒指，並鑲著寶石，在陽光下閃著漂亮的光芒。這麼大顆的寶石戒指絕非一般人能擁有。

——但這景象實在是怪異。

在遠處的盜賊——大約三、四個，穿著粗糙麻衣的男人，腰上掛著幾把匕首與短刀，身上的衣服甚至有些破爛不堪——他們是這樣想的。

那兩人既不像冒險者、也不像是工作者，說是魔法吟唱者的話更不會穿這麼高級卻沒有防禦作用的服裝。

且據他們所知，以上三者都不會光顧那間服裝店。與其購買容易損壞的衣服不如買些防具來得實用。

——只是個貴族嗎？看髮色是異國人，所以就是異國的貴族了吧。

可貴族的話更不可能來到這裡，所以也就只剩下落魄貴族這個可能性了。

大概就因為是這樣的身分，才會選上這條路也說不定。而且既是落魄貴族，八成是不會有人注意到他們的消失，況且那男人戴著的寶石戒指就算只有一個也能賣到好價錢。而他們也確實很久沒有進帳了。

盜賊們笑了起來，那是篤定釣到大魚的微笑。將手移到腰上的匕首時，卻發現腳下升起了魔法陣，接著白光便遮蓋全部視野—--

「……什、」

失去藏身處的盜賊慌亂的確認周遭。被改變的景色是美麗到無法置信的星空，下一秒才發現自己身處在與彷彿能容納數千人的競技場。

剛才還只是下午，即便是快接近黃昏，也不可能突然變成晚上。

然後，他們看見寶石戒指的主人脫下了外袍，比遠看時更給人病懨懨的感覺，嘴唇幾乎沒有血色。身上帶著水藍色的水滴墜鍊。一般來說只是看起來比較不健康的異國人罷了。

但是，現在的狀況無法不讓人懷疑起他的身份。

「首先，我用魔法把你們轉移到了這裡。原因很簡單，既然你們打算襲擊，那我殺掉你們也沒人能說我有錯吧。」

那男人把外袍放進了某種異空間，在盜賊眼裡就像手連同拿著的東西一起消失一樣。

「還有，不會有人發現你們不見的。畢竟被人發現的話我也很麻煩。」

同一時間他們注意到原本男人身旁的同伴在稍遠的一邊，似乎不打算做什麼。

現在、不論是誰，就算在怎麼愚笨，也能知道眼前這個男人是魔法吟唱者——這件事。

被已往經驗誤導的盜賊們已經了解到自己命在旦夕。

「另外我要再說一件事。」黑髮男人繼續說話，蒼白的臉色中，黑色的雙眼隱約閃著深沉的紅光，平靜的微笑在他的臉上顯得毛骨悚然：「感到榮幸吧，為你們協助我的實驗這件事。」

×

亞烏菈停下了自己正在做的事，有個感覺讓他很在意。

那就像某種異質的存在，朦朧地無法得知內容物的本體。然而這像不明物一般無法形容的存在，亞烏菈卻無法將其當作敵人。因為她從那個身上感到熟悉的、令人放心的感受。

「那是什麼、這感覺又是什麼……？」

與弟弟一同管理的樓層出現這種事情是第一次，馬雷由於是休息時間的緣故不在此處，現在只有亞烏菈在做例行的巡邏。

由於出現了那種感覺，她決定立刻趕到異質存在的所在地，在自己管理的階層出事她決不允許。

到達所在地——競技場後，她看見一個背對著自己的黑髮男性，亞烏菈不曉得他是否為人類，異質般的感覺讓他很疑惑。同一時間她也注意到迪米烏哥斯就站在他的側邊（但穿的衣服不是平常那件）。

除此之外還有倒在地上的人類，動也不動的樣子大概是死了。

怎麼回事……？

似乎是發現自己的存在，男人轉身看過來，那個容貌亞烏菈沒有印象，但這又怎麼解釋這個熟悉的怪異感呢？

「——亞烏菈。」

「這個聲音、安茲大人！？」

「沒錯哦。這樣子是道具的效果，剛才亞烏菈沒有認出來對吧？」

「原來如此！等到安茲大人說話才發現真是失禮了。」

「沒關係。認不出來才能證明這個道具的實用性。」或許是要安慰亞烏菈，安茲對他笑了一下。

「對了，迪米烏哥斯。」

「是。」

「剛才已經知道這個身體使用魔法不會有多餘的限制，屍體的部份就交給你處裡。他們身上的武器就全部收走並銷毀。」

「屬下瞭解。」

「那麼，今天為止辛苦你陪我出門。已經可以回去了。亞烏菈也回去做例行巡邏吧。」

「是！」

「謝謝大人的關心，但我一點都不辛苦。能與您一同行動非常榮幸。」

「是嗎，你覺得高興就好。」

安茲說完便回到自己的房間。用訊息對賽巴斯說自己回來了，並解除道具效果洗了澡。回來時穿著長袍，當然下半身還是穿上了長褲。畢竟怎麼說，袍內什麼都不穿有點暴露狂的疑慮。

然後，他跳上床。他實際上是不會疲累的，但是躺在床上很舒服。也因此安茲喜歡躺在床上什麼都不做。

「啊……好棒。」

他用被子把自己捲成一團。

「果然洗完澡窩棉被最舒服了。」

如果是個人類的話，用這麼柔軟又舒服的床，應該還是會非常愉快的睡死吧，可是安茲即能夠使用道具讓外表變成與普通人類無異，也改變不了自己是只剩骨頭的不死族。

「今天出去逛街真的太好了——雖然出門挺麻煩的。」

希望一直這麼悠閒的安茲感嘆著。

Fin.

番外：在那之後的迪米烏哥斯與雅兒貝德。

告知料理長與賽巴斯關於安茲的吩咐後，迪米烏哥斯回到自己的房間，本來要準備更衣的動作卻又因為眼前的女性，使他停下了雙手。

「怎麼了，雅兒貝德？現在妳應該不是休息時間的樣子呢？」

「我是做好自己的工作才來的。」說完雅兒貝德盯著迪米烏哥斯身上的衣服，過了一陣沉默才開口說道：「聽說你跟安茲大人約會、不，出門了？」

刻意忽略了某兩字的迪米烏哥斯平淡回覆：「……這件事啊。怎麼了嗎？」

「……我、我也想和安茲大人一起出門！比起男性安茲大人更喜歡女性這件事情！你也是知道的吧？！」

「我知道。然後，妳想說什麼呢？」

「跟我換班！你跟安茲大人都是在休假的時候出去的，所以說只要休假重疊的話，安茲大人下次一定就會找我吧！」

對這美麗女性的要求，優雅的惡魔只是微笑著，然後吐出『沒辦法呢』這句話。

「為什麼！」

「冷靜點，雅兒貝德。」迪米烏哥斯重新戴上了眼鏡，然後看著守護者總管：「首先我已經把接下來的行程都排好了，隨意更改的話會有點麻煩。還有，安茲大人也不見得每次都能夠有時間出門。據我所知接下來就得要開始忙碌。這妳也知道的對吧。」

「唔！不減少點安茲大人的工作量的話，短時間不可能讓安茲大人跟我一起約、出門了啊！」

妳到底是多想說出約會這兩個字呢？迪米烏哥斯忍不住在內心發問。

「對了，這身衣服是怎麼回事？不像你平常穿的風格啊。」

「這是與安茲大人出門的時候——」

「是安茲大人賞賜給你的嗎！？」

「……差不多是那個樣子。不過是原本的衣服被雨水淋溼，安茲大人才的替我準備新衣服的。」

「……你的運氣也太好了吧？」雅兒貝德咕噥著，語氣中帶有著些微的忌妒。「不過，既然你說被雨淋溼，那你應該沒讓安茲大人被雨淋到吧？」

「你覺得我會允許這種事嗎？」

「不會。但還是想問。」

「是嗎。那麼我的回答是『沒有』。這樣稍微安心一點了？」

「……還真是貼心啊。算了，你跟安茲大人出門有做什麼事情嗎？」

「一般的逛街、一起買東西……之類的？」雖然買的東西是我挑的。

「…………」

「嗯？怎麼了雅兒貝德……？」

纖細的手指突然放在他的雙手臂上，雙手的力道突然加重—--

「你太奸詐了！迪米烏哥斯！！」

「冷、冷靜點雅兒貝德，你究竟在說什麼？」

「別裝蒜了！可惡啊啊啊！！竟然被你搶走先機了啊！！」

雅兒貝德似乎已聽不進他說的話，猙獰的表情尤為可佈，勉強從那樣怪力中脫身的迪米

烏哥斯看著她抱頭低喃『安茲大人初次約會的對象竟然不是我』等話語，覺得有種難以形容的無力感。

「……喂。雅兒貝德。先聲明我跟安茲大人不是在約會。是剛好我也休假，安茲大人才找我的。」

雅兒貝德用狐疑的眼神看著迪米烏哥斯，只是很快又變得凶惡。

「一起逛街！還有一起買東西！你說，這難道不像約會嗎！？」

「買東西的話，安茲大人也有買給你啊……」

氣氛突然轉變了。

「真的……！？」

剛才恐怖的氛圍在這霎那完全消失。現在、這裡的只有收到深愛之人送的東西而高興的女性而已。

「我本來想說晚點再給的，不過妳剛好在，就先給妳吧。」

迪米烏哥斯從放在身旁桌上的牛皮包裡，拿出一個小包裝給雅兒貝德。

「這是安茲大人賞賜的，平常大家用心工作的回禮。」迪米烏哥斯接著一一解說，雖然雅兒貝德好像沒再聽。

「安茲大人……啊啊、安茲大人送給我的禮物……」守護者總管一邊拍動翅膀，像拿著寶物般地捧著手上的物品。她抬頭看著他：「咳、就算這樣也不能無視你搶走了先機這件事。但我原諒你。因為你剛好休假嘛。」

「真是謝謝啊。那麼如果沒事了的話，就讓我休息吧。」

「我也剛好有事要做。要先回去了。」

「好好，慢走。」

雅兒貝德離開後，迪米烏哥斯終於能夠開始換回原本的西裝。將身上的衣服——安茲為他買的衣物重新洗了一遍，用爐火慢慢烤乾，才小心翼翼的收入盒中。

話說回來雅兒貝德到底多在意我跟安茲大人出門這件事啊……那傢伙對安茲大人的愛真是可怕。上次也是，直接在那種地方撲倒安茲大人，雖然警告過了，但不管怎麼她的危險性還是沒有削減。

迪米烏哥斯在心中默默地決定他要是有時間一定要好好再去告誡雅兒貝德。

END.


End file.
